


Serenity

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Monster of the Week, Pixies, Stiles Dies, Tumblr Prompt, phonecalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' veins are filling with ice, and he knows this is it for him. He's got maybe minutes before he's dead, but amazingly, he's calm. He just wants to hear Derek's voice, just one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work (more of a drabble, really) on ao3. If you like it

Of course, of fucking course it had to be like this. Like, Stiles had always _known_ he was expendable. But when he’d learned he was a 'spark', he’d thought things would be a bit better for him. He’d be able to help more, able to fight just as good as the wolves. But, of course, things still went wrong.

He’d just been checking out the preserve, following up the idea that they might have a pixie problem in town. It was just a small lead, following up on things like people complaining about their houses being broken into, but having nothing actually stolen. Just broken to pieces.

Okay, so maybe he should’ve asked someone to come with him, just in case. But when you constantly have to lean on others for support, it gets a bit suffocating. He just wanted to do something on his own for once. Of course, he regretted that now, what with the gaping wound in his abdomen and his own blood seeping through his clothes. His friends would _kill_ him. Derek would kill him… _Derek_.

With his mind still groggy, Stiles was barely able to pull out his phone and type in Derek’s number. It was hard to do so when it felt like ice was slowly spreading through his veins, all feeling in certain parts of his body lost. He just wanted to hear Derek’s voice. If he had one last chance, this was it.

At the click of Derek answering the call, his voice was filling Stiles’ mind immediately. “What’s wrong?” Oh, right. Last time they’d had a ‘monster’ in town, gremlins actually, he’d been told to call Derek if anything ever went wrong. Of course he’d think something had happened. Well, he wasn’t wrong. But Stiles didn’t want him coming. Didn’t want to have his own last minutes filled with Derek panicking, trying to get to him fast enough only to find him dead. No, Stiles wasn’t that selfish.

“Hey to you too,” and shit, his voice is softer than usual. But he keeps talking anyway, hoping Derek doesn’t notice. “I just wanted to talk, Sourwolf. I’m good.” At the sigh from Derek’s end of the line that indicates the other might start talking, Stiles starts up again. “Hey, you know I love you, right?”

“‘Course I do. Stiles, did something happen? What-”

“Der, shut up for once. I’m fine, okay? Just stressed. It's no big deal.”

“Okay. I love you too, by the way.”

Stiles merely hums softly. He blinks a few times, trying to deeply breath so he can keep talking. "Tell me about your day?"

He barely registers Derek actually talking to him, simply letting the sound of his voice sooth him. After a minute or two, his hand slips, and the phone falls to the ground. Derek's worried voice can be heard from the other end of the line, but Stiles is already too far gone.


End file.
